


No Idea

by somepeoplearewild



Series: Magic Works [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little pining, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bubble Bath, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, Multi, Niall is a little shit, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sequel, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepeoplearewild/pseuds/somepeoplearewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall finds a surprise in the prefect's washroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Idea

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this took so long. I was writing so many essays for college I didn't even want to think about writing anything else. But yeah so I wrote part of this from 3 a.m. to 4:30 a.m. and you can definitely tell which part THAT is. My apologies. Anyway, here it is.

 

"Louis, I'm going to fucking kill you!" Zayn shouts, throwing open the door to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Although Louis is Slytherin, Zayn knows to find her in Gryffindor with her girlfriend Harry. Not to anyone's surprise, Niall is there also, tearing bits of his graded homework and throwing them into the fireplace.  
  
Louis cackles at the look on Zayn's face.  
  
"I'm going to fucking hex your bleached arsehole!"  
  
"What're you yelling about?" Niall asks in confusion.  
  
"This cuntwhore put a love potion in my food yesterday!"  
  
"Come on, now–"  
  
"Don't ‘come on now’ me, Harry! I know you're the one who baked it. I should've never accepted any food from the two of you."  
  
Louis smirks, noticing Zayn's awkward stance. "Then come do something about it."  
  
Zayn blushes, thinking about how hard it was to walk up the stairs this morning.  
  
"It's your move." Louis pops another cherry into her mouth, grinding the flesh away from the pit.  
  
"I don't understand," Niall interjects.  
  
Louis looks around the room before turning to Niall with a dirty grin. "Zayn got fucked last night."  
  
Niall chokes on his spit, cheeks going red as he hacks.  
  
"So who was it?" Harry smiles, looking innocent even though Zayn knows she is Satan.  
  
Zayn swallows and turns her eyes to her feet, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
"Zayn..." Louis says quietly, mirth dissipating from her tone. "Zayn, what did you do?"  
  
Zayn bites her lip, moving in closer. She motions for everyone to gather in a tight circle.  
  
"This can't leave this room. Don't tell anyone. Don't talk about it. Don't write about it. Don't think about it. In fact, after this, forget I even said it." Zayn chances a look at the concerned faces of her friends before taking a deep breath. "You know how I wouldn't tell you guys who I have a crush on? And how you guys could never figure out which student it was?" She sees Harry's eyes widen before she even says it. "That's because it wasn't a student..."  
  
"Oh my god," Louis gasps, guilt sinking in her belly.  
  
"I fucked Professor Payne."  
  
Louis and Harry gasp in unison but Niall just shrugs.  
  
"If it's any consolation at all, I'm pretty sure the guy's been wanking to you for over a year so."  
  
Zayn gives Niall an unamused glare. "Surprisingly, that doesn't console me at all."  
  
"Well, have you talked to him?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then do that."  
  
Niall huffs after the door shuts behind Zayn. He shoots a dirty glare at Harry and Louis who look as guilty as ever.  
  
"You said it would work."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Niall," Harry apologises for both herself and Louis. Her stomach drops to floor when he drops his head between his knees, visibly upset that the love potion his friends concocted has made the girl of his dreams fuck some other guy.  
  
Louis scowls and wraps her girlfriend's fluffy gold and red scarf around her face to somehow conceal how shitty she feels. "I told you it wasn't for sure. It's the only potion that I could get the ingredients for." Her high-pitched voice is muffled by the thick layers of cashmere. Even so, Harry can detect a slight tremble in her voice. Dealing with failure has never been one of Louis' strong suits.  
  
"Let us take care of it," Harry offers.  
  
Niall audibly scoffs as he stands up. "No thanks. You've done enough already."  
  
Niall leaves, shutting the door with a little more force than necessary.  
  
Once out in the courtyard, he peers up at Ravenclaw Tower, eyes squinting and watering through the snippy, late autumn winds. His nose wrinkles in disgust as he imagines Zayn tugging Professor Payne by his tie up the spiralling steps.  
  
It's just his luck that in that moment, Professor Payne happens to be strolling by and waves at him like nothing even happened. Niall stares at him coldly until the man becomes uncomfortable and looks away. Niall would do so much more than glare at the man if he weren't afraid of Zayn's reaction.  
  
A group of fifth year Hufflepuff girls walks by, falling into giggles when Niall nods at them. He notes that they're the same girls who sit in his common room and whisper all the time. Not that he would _ever_ with a fifth year... but he might flirt a little. Just to get his mind off Zayn.  
  
"Ladies, wait up!" he shouts after them, corralling a few girls on either side of his body with his arms draped over their shoulders. "How are you ladies doing today?" he grins mischievously, letting their eager responses stroke his ego. He spots a blushing blonde gazing at him with huge Bambi eyes. Actually, he _might_ with a fifth year.  
  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
  
Niall slams into her at a much more frantic pace than before, the contents of the shelves behind the girl rattling inconspicuously. They'll be absolutely screwed if anyone happens down the corridor which contains the supplies closet in which Niall is currently wrecking this girl.  
  
He grabs onto one of the shelves for support as he withdraws and spurts cum all over the girl's uniform. His fingernails dig into the wood as he provides the poor girl the courtesy of not moaning out Zayn's name while his cock spasms against her grey jumper. That might make things a little awkward.  
  
He pulls her in by the back of her head and plants a sloppy kiss to her mouth, once again pretending those lips are plump and cherry instead of slender and cupcake flavoured.  
  
"How was that?" he breathes into her ear when he pulls away. He leaves a trail of wet kisses down the side of her neck, void and meaningless, but he knows she'll eat it right up.  
  
"Um," she whispers shyly, "It was good..."  
  
Niall chuckles lowly into her neck. "Oh but, sweetheart, you didn't even finish." He sneaks his fingers into her panties, revelling in the way she gasps then trembles at the sudden contact.  
  
"Niall," she whimpers into his ear while he abuses her clit with fast, unrelenting motions until she goes rigid against him, pushing soft, sweet noises  into the dank air of the closet.  
  
He cleans her up as best he can then sends her on her way. Yeah he just used her for a fuck, but there's no sense in being rude. He straightens out his tie under his sweatervest as he steps out of the closet, looking Professor Payne right in the eye as the girl scampers past him with her hands over the stains on her dress. Niall smirks, and feeling unlike himself, gives his teacher a cocky, half-assed salute.  
  
Niall feels a swagger in his step as he saunters in the opposite direction.  
  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
  
Louis and Harry jolt upright from where Louis was previously mouthing over her girlfriend's panties. It's very unusual for the Gryffindor common room to ever be empty, and they wanted to take advantage of that.  
  
Both girls visibly relax when they see it's just Niall. His hair is a mess and he's grinning stupidly, so the girls figure everything is okay.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" he smirks.  
  
Louis goes to tell him yes actually he _is_ interrupting, but Harry slaps a hand over her girlfriend's mouth and invites Niall to sit with them.  
  
"You reek," is what Louis says when Harry finally removes her hand. Harry has to wrinkle her nose in agreeance with her girlfriend. Niall smells very strongly of dust, stale water, sweat, and the undeniable scent of sex.  
  
"Why were you even out fucking around after everything?"  
  
Niall looks them both in the eyes, gearing up to say something probably infuriating. "I need you two to understand that I don't need you to get laid."  
  
"I need you to understand that you smell like pussy."  
  
Harry smacks Louis' thigh, becoming momentarily entranced by the way her thick meat takes the impact. She snaps out of it though and glares at Niall.  
  
"You were just telling us how Zayn was the girl of your dreams."  
  
"She _is_ the girl of my dreams. Unfortunately, this is reality. Nothing stopping me from fucking random birds now that Zayn is out of the question. Might find another one to fuck later. Maybe two." He winks at them like a complete _douche_.  
  
Louis and Harry look at each other then bust out laughing.  
  
"Boy, you couldn't handle one of us, much less the both of us!" Louis shoves her finger in Niall's scowling face, mocking the fuck out of him.  
  
"I could so!"  
  
Harry gets Louis' attention and moves her eyebrows some sort of way that causes Louis to respond with some type of nose twitch. Both girls nod, Harry turning to Niall with a coy smile. "You should meet us in the prefects' bathroom at dinner time. The password is 'Horned Toad'. Everyone will be busy probably at Hogsmeade since it's a weekend. Also Grimmy owes me several, so I'll shoot him a quick visit."  
  
Niall's eyebrows cinch in confusion. "What? Why?"  
  
"You'll see. Bring a towel."  
  
•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
  
Niall timidly steps into the prefects' bathroom. He's never actually been in there except for seeing glimpses inside in passing. He'd be entranced by the marble surfaces and gold fixtures if he weren't absolutely floored at the sight of Harry and Louis splashing around in a giant tub of lavender bubbles, bare. ass. naked.  
  
He's already taken a shower tonight, but he isn't about to say no when the two girls beckon him to join them in the water, looking like a pair of sly foxes.  
  
Niall takes no time at all dropping his trousers then wrestling out of his vest and button up. He feels a little awkward showing his dick to his best friends so he leaves his boxers on as he makes his way toward the pair.  
  
"Not so fast," Louis tuts. She points at the fabric over his crotch. "Off."  
  
Her choppy bangs are plastered to her face from the steam, cheeks and nose blushing red, a deceivingly innocent look for her, while Harry's curls are bunched on top of her head like a goddess, a tiny mint bow perched in the mass, and really who is Niall to deny either one of these ladies? He's flicked them off and plunged into the water in an instant, the heat accelerating the pulses of blood to his groin. He's so thankful for the opaque purple foam.  
  
"You seemed so confident in your, erm, _abilities_ earlier, Louis and I decided to take you up on your offer." Louis swims up behind Harry and wraps around her back, making intent eye contact with Niall as she mouths along the taller girl's neck. "It's alright if you don't want to, _ahh!_ , take this step with us." Niall watches Louis' arm flex against Harry's stomach, her hand having disappeared under the foam mid-sentence. He can only imagine what's going on down there. "We just want to _maaake uuuup_ ," Harry's moan takes over her words. "Make up!" she gasps out. "Make up for what we did!" she pushes out quickly before whipping around and attacking Louis' mouth.  
  
Niall feels his gut clench with desire. It's not like he's never seen Louis and Harry makeout. In fact, he's pretty sure Louis fingered Harry at the dinner table in the Great Hall a few days ago. And he's seen Harry naked a handful of times, but there's something about the way this is all for him— the way their bodies wrap around each other, tits pressed together, skin slick and wet, moaning obscenely and putting on a show for _him_.  
  
He goes to grasp his throbbing cock but Louis beats him to the punch. "Don't touch it," she commands without even looking. "I am going to finish fingerfucking Harry, and you are going to sit there like a good boy and watch."  
  
Chills break out on his skin when Louis calls him a 'good boy'. He's not used to being bossed around. He thinks he likes it. Niall sits on his hands for good measure.  
  
"Louis," Harry whines into the smaller girl's shoulder. Her pink fingernails dig into the other's tanned skin. Harry's neck looks so long and graceful when she throws her head back.  
  
"Yeah, baby?" Niall can hear the smirk in Louis' voice.  
  
Harry doesn't even respond, just whines and curls into Louis shoulder again as the water begins to slosh harder between the two girls. Harry starts altering between indistinguishable mumblings and breathy little whines until her voice is breaking and her pink nails are clawing up the other girl's back.  
  
Niall cannot believe he just witnessed the delicate beauty that is mid-orgasm Harry. He also cannot believe he hasn't passed out from the amount of blood that has been suddenly redirected to his dick. He's brought out of his dazed amazement when Louis snaps around and begins marching toward him determinedly with the sexiest and scariest smirk he's ever seen.  
  
"Hope we didn't leave you waiting too long," Louis grins, eyes black and swimming with mischief. And all of the sudden she's thrown a leg over Niall's lap and sits down, bare pussy pressed to his cock, knocking all the wind from his lungs.  
  
Harry comes up beside Louis and flashes Niall a slightly awkward smile, clearly bashful despite being one of the two people in the room who actually know what the fuck is going on. She gently picks up his hand closest to her, gaze switching suddenly from maiden to vixen. Her hand gently extends one of his fingers before she flicks out her tongue and gives his finger a kitten lick. Harry continues to gaze beguilingly at Niall from under her eyelashes as she envelops the tip of his finger with her plush pink lips, running her tongue along his skin as she delves down and drags slowly back up, plump bottom lip catching on the rough skin of his finger.  
  
Louis works in tandem with Harry, grinding her hips back and forth with the tortuous, slow rhythm of Harry's sucking. "You're so close," Louis whispers into his ear. "You're so close to being inside me. You can't wait to fuck me in front of my girlfriend, and then fuck her too..." Louis bites at his ear, and Niall gasps, already feeling like he could blow his load at any moment. He tries to focus on anything else in the room, but then Louis's lifting up and grasping his cock, gliding the tip through her folds before she sinks down on him.  
  
"Holy shit," Niall croaks, looking up to the ceiling for a divine sign as Louis begins bouncing up and down on his cock. _God must be real_ , he thinks, falling into a state of euphoria as Harry turns his chin to the side and guides a perky, pink nipple into his mouth with one hand and uses the other to slide his hand down her body between her swollen lips. She whines loudly even at the weak pressure Niall applies to her clit, barely able to rub the circles from all the overwhelming stimuli he's currently on the receiving end of.  
  
"Yes, Niall, fuck me," Louis growls into his skin, fingers clasped in the hair at his nape and her face pushed into the side of his neck as she fucks herself on his cock. "Fuck my girlfriend, Niall," she grunts obscenely, out of breath. "Wanna see how pretty she looks... when you're... fucking into her with your cock." Louis abruptly stops bouncing and just grinds down onto him, shouting obscenities into the steamy air when her girlfriend darts her hand between the two and starts abusing her girlfriends clit with hard, skilled movements.  
  
Niall nearly cums feeling the girl's hand working between them, but he bites his lip until he's sure he's bleeding, nearly losing it all when Louis clenches up then  cries out Harry's name, frantically moving against him and she rides out her orgasm.  
  
Niall closes his eyes as Louis pulls off, making out with Harry, and almost sighs in relief for a break until he looks over to see Harry kneeled on the seat, top half bent over the side of the bath and eyebrow quirked at him expectantly.  
  
"Looks like someone's tuckered out," Louis pouts meanly, picking her hair off her neck as she cools off. Her face is bright red, contrasting with the coolness of her playful slate grey eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Ni," Harry taunts sweetly, wiggling her ass back and forth in the air, disturbing the lavender bubbles around her thighs.  
  
Niall rolls his eyes and stands up, thankful that Louis did most of the work so he's not already spent. His cock bobs out of the water, red and angry from not cumming. Despite his feigned reluctance, his mouth waters at the sight of Harry's perky little ass. Her little hole clenches and quivers at his approaching heat. Niall settles his hands on either cheek and spreads them, bending over to lick a stripe from her clit to her asshole. The sensitive skin tastes like Harry's musk and the lavender bath soap. Niall revels in the way Harry moans out harshly, and he shoots Louis a smug look.  
  
Louis just rolls her eyes at Niall, failing to mask her anticipation of watching Harry get fucked.  
  
Niall turns his attention back to the beauty in front of him, running his dick through the slickness that's built up at her entrance. He pumps his cock over her hole a few times before putting a knee on the bench beside her and pushing into her heat.  
  
Harry mewls so sweetly, such a contrast from Louis' harsh grunts.  
  
Niall pauses, watching Louis curiously as she climbs out of the water and pads over to sit in front of Harry. Apparently Harry knows her cues because she immediately dips down between the smaller girl's thighs and starts lapping. Harry pushes back onto Niall reminding him to keep going.  
  
Niall drags his hips back then delves back in, amazed at how different Harry's pussy feels on his cock. Everything is so much softer with Harry. Where Louis was sharp edges with hard pressure Harry is smooth and gentle, purposely squeezing down in all the right places.  
  
Niall gasps, fucking Harry slowly, savouring how good she feels. He imagines Zayn is like a perfect combination of the two girls before him, not too salty but not too sweet. Niall's cock somehow becomes even harder inside of Harry at the thought of Zayn.  
  
He can't help but speed up, grasping onto her thighs as he pounds into her, her beautiful ass slapping against his pelvis. He looks up from where he's sliding in and out of her to watch Louis grinding her clit against Harry's tongue. Louis grabs onto one of her own pert B cups, kneeling the flesh desperately as she grinds out curses.  
  
Niall can't possibly last much longer so he reaches around Harry's body and starts massaging her clit the same way he'd done Bambi earlier.  
  
Harry groans against Louis's sensitive nub causing the other girl to groan into the open.  
  
"Oh shit, oh shit," Niall chants stilling in Harry. He feels his cock jerk, spurting his cum inside her. It's not too long before Harry quakes against him, whining something about filling her up with babies.  
  
Niall winces as he pulls out, sensitive and completely spent. Then he stops, face paling. "Wait what."  
  
Louis cackles, dipping back into the hot water. "Don't worry. You can't actually get her pregnant. Harry just has a serious breeding kink."  
  
Harry nods earnestly with a huge grin. "This setup was my idea. I made Lou go first so I could get the big finish."  
  
Niall's almost jaw drops until he remembers of fucking course Harry is capable of this. She spends every second of her day following Satan herself. She must've picked up _something_ off Louis.  
  
He shakes his head at the girls, then they use the rest of their time in the prefects bathroom washing up before heading their separate ways in the corridor.  
  
During his walk, Niall can't help but think about what Zayn will do when she finds out. He doesn’t want to think about it as he climbs into bed, and he definitely isn’t thinking about it when he wakes up in a hot sweat only a few hours later, a burn underneath his skin so hot it’s cold and an insatiable urge to go find Zayn right fucking now.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there's one more part to this series. Bear with me.
> 
> "No Idea" - All Time Low


End file.
